The Shamans Reunion
by GrowPulter
Summary: shaman fight is over, but there will be another fight for them. This fight is more like a real life battle. not only fighting, but housewares, cooking,babysitting the little kids will be there too. who will be the winner, o..they would past the test hard


The Shaman Reunion

Chapter one : The meeting

"Yoh, after being a sucks shaman king, what else will you do?" asked Anna without paying any attention to Yoh's face. "What? What do you mean with sucks shaman king? Don't you know that I had to beat that laughing monster, Hao? Even it's still a nightmare now!" Yoh answered disagreed. "Just say yes to what I said to, stupid, "said Anna dangerously. "But, Anna," Manta called. "Your dream to be a shaman king girlfriend has come true. Right?" continued Manta. "Yes, even a dwarf like him could know that, "said Ren (manta: damn shark hair !)While opening the milk bottle. "Yes, but I wanna make a shaman reunion. The greatest shaman reunion, "answered Anna. "Well, everyone could do that," Horo Horo said. "Not as special as I thought, " he continued. "Not that simple. Beside that, nobody could do that beside Yoh, wrong. Nobody may do that," said Anna. "But why, miss?" This time Amidamaru showed himself. "Because he is the king, "said Anna with scary eyes. "Bullshit! Even he is the king, his fighting ability isn't as strong as hoped, "said Ren. "That's what I mean. This time you use your brain well, shark hair. Shaman reunion is an event for great shamans to compete each other. And I want Yoh to win the competition once again. It's not just about fighting, but other abilities too, "Anna explained. "This time, you have a great mind, desperate fiancée," said Ren. "What did you call me! Desperate fiancée? Look at your hair first before telling someone bad. Look at that shark fin. How much gel do you need to make that? That's called profit. You just waste your parents' money!" shouted Anna. When the situation was getting hot, Chocolov felt that it's his chance to make a joke. "I'M A SUPERMAN," suddenly he shouted with a hope that they would laugh. After that joke, another sound followed. A dolby digital stereo slap from Anna. "Don't disturb this important conversation with that kind of jerk joke," she said to Chocolov. "Hehehe, that's too bad Chocolov, " Yoh tried to make Chocolov up back. "My jokes are high class, you know!" He shouted full of tears. Ren and Horo Horo looked each other. "I'm the left one!" Ren shouted. "And I'm the right one!" Horo Horo answered Ren. Then Ren punched Chocolov's left cheek and Horo Horo the other one. Then, they were back to the conversation again. "Okay, so where will we do that, Anna?" Horo Horo asked spirited. "I haven't decided that. Any idea?" "Could be in my mansion. Tao family have huge field in our valley to do that. It's big enough. Our equipment could support any kind of battle. I'm different with you. Beside good ability, I'm supported by number one equipments and icons too," answered Ren. "Good, prove yourself there. Yoh will do that too, " Anna said. "Nyooo? What! What should I proof! Wasn't that enough for you, Anna?" cried Yoh, full of tears. "Now, proof that you will keep your title as shaman king well. That's what I mean, "answered Anna with her cruel style. " Wich means……" Yoh asked slowly. And with seeing her eyes, Amidamaru and he knew the answer well. "EXerCIse !" shouted both of them. "Ohohoho…Amidamaru, how poor I am. More exercise… more pain……. I'll surely need many surgeries after exercises from her. Amidamaru, I don't have enough money to go to the hospital… to get even a surgery……..,to buy the antibiotics,……..to my health care after the painful suffer. Is there……is there…..anybody on the earth could help me………Hwa………"cried Yoh (description: full of tears and classical song). "Master……." Cried Amidamaru in the same atmosphere. "Stop that, Yoh. Those make you stronger. Don't ignore that, "said Anna calmly. Yoh looked at Anna. That's right. He realized that Anna's exercises sometimes help him in the shaman fight. "Aye Aye Captain, "said Yoh with 5 year old boy smile on his face. "Okay, now The Shaman Reunion is opened. The grand opening would be in Ren's house. So now, we'll pick up the other competitors! " Ren said and knocked the table three times with milk bottle. "Yo !" said the others. Who's gonna be the competitors? Well, we could now that soon cause now, Ren had came to his limousine and got ready to pick 'em up.


End file.
